Juste une dernière fois
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: OS, LucyxTumnus. A bord du Passeur d'Aurore, Lucy repense à Tumnus, qu'elle a perdu 1000 ans auparavant. L'un des membres de l'équipage lui sera d'un réconfort inattendu.


**Résumé : L'idée de cette fic (ma première sur Narnia !) m'est venue pendant que je regardais « L'Odyssée du _Passeur d'Aurore_ » au cinéma (qui soit dit en passant, est très bien :D). **

**Donc voilà, OS, LucyxTumnus. Lucy à bord du **_**Passeur d'Aurore**_** repense à Tumnus, qu'elle a perdu il y a 1000 ans de cela. Elle trouvera un réconfort inattendu auprès de l'un des membres de l'équipage, qui lui permettra enfin de retrouver la paix.**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est la propriété de C.S Lewis bien sûr =)**

**oooOOOooo**

Le _Passeur d'Aurore_ fendait les flots à un rythme lancinant, berçant Lucy Pevensie accoudée au bastingage. La nuit était douce et la jeune fille, le visage offert aux embruns, contemplait avec ravissement les constellations inconnues du ciel narnien. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, mais Lucy n'était pas arrivée à s'endormir. Depuis qu'elle était revenue à Narnia, ses souvenirs rejaillissaient par éclairs, ramenant dans sa mémoire les visages de ceux qui avaient depuis longtemps quitté ce monde. Monsieur et Madame Castor, Aslan, Monsieur Tumnus…

A l'évocation du nom de son ami, Lucy sentit son cœur se serrer. Comme il lui manquait ! Elle n'avait jamais cessé d'espérer le revoir, mais son espoir s'était fané lors de son précédent retour à Narnia, lorsqu'elle et ses frères et sœurs s'étaient rendus compte que plus de mille ans étaient passés depuis leur départ. Lucy avait alors compris qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais son cher Tumnus et en avait conçu une immense tristesse qui ne l'avait plus jamais quittée. Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir revoir rien qu'une fois son regard si bleu, teinté de crainte et de curiosité, pour pouvoir boire une tasse de thé en sa compagnie et l'écouter à nouveau lui jouer la berceuse qu'il lui avait jouée la première fois. Elle aurait tout donné pour retrouver la complicité qui les unissait et qu'elle n'avait jamais plus retrouvée chez personne. Et elle aurait tout donné pour revoir un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres encore une fois. Rien qu'une fois.

- Tumnus, où es-tu ? murmura-t-elle à la face du ciel.

- Vous devriez aller vous coucher Altesse, dit une voix.

Lucy fit volte-face et son cœur manqua un battement. A quelques mètres d'elle, dans la même attitude inquiète et craintive que Tumnus, se tenait un faune. L'un des membres de l'équipage du P_asseur d'Aurore_. Lucy l'avait déjà aperçu auparavant, mais pendant un instant, elle avait vraiment cru revoir son cher vieil ami et en avait été si bouleversée que ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes.

- Votre Majesté, qu'avez-vous ? s'inquiéta le faune.

Lucy se força à sourire et secoua la tête.

- Rien, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle. De vieux souvenirs…

Pour ne pas croiser le regard du faune, elle se remit à contempler le ciel. Elle entendit les sabots du faune se rapprocher et un mouvement à l'orée de son champ de vision lui indiqua qu'il s'était également accoudé au bastingage, tout près d'elle. Pendant un instant, tous deux restèrent ainsi à regarder les étoiles, sans prononcer un mot. Ce fut le faune qui rompit le silence le premier.

- Regrettez-vous d'avoir quitté votre monde, Majesté ?

- Non… répondit Lucy après un silence. Ce que je regrette, c'est d'être partie il y a mille ans sans avoir pu faire mes adieux à… certaines personnes…

- C'est à Tumnus que vous pensez ?

Lucy sursauta et regarda son compagnon avec des yeux ronds. Comment savait-il ?

- Tumnus est très célèbre parmi notre peuple, dit le faune, comme s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées. Il est connu pour avoir été l'un des amis les plus proches de la Reine Lucy la Vaillante, précisa-t-il avec un sourire angélique. Vous lui aviez sauvé la vie lorsqu'il était prisonnier de la Sorcière Blanche.

- C'est lui qui a sauvé la mienne, rétorqua Lucy, gênée. Sans lui, Jadis m'aurait prise et Narnia ne serait pas ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Nous lui devons beaucoup.

Un silence respectueux accueillit les paroles de la jeune Reine tandis que tous deux semblaient plongés dans leurs pensées. Soudain, la jeune fille tourna la tête et demanda à brûle-pourpoint :

- Quel est votre nom ?

- Je m'appelle Nausus, Votre Altesse, répondit le faune.

- Vous lui ressemblez Nausus…

A ces mots, Lucy vit la pointe des oreilles du faune rougit violemment et cela lui arracha un sourire triste et attendri. Tumnus rougissait aussi de cette manière là.

- Il est le premier Narnien que j'ai rencontré, poursuivit Lucy. Il a voulu m'enlever au début, pour m'offrir à la Sorcière Blanche, mais il n'a pas pu. Il était bien trop bon pour cela. Il a ensuite risqué sa vie pour me sauver. Et plus tard, à Cair Paravel, il a été le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu. Il a toujours été à mes côtés. Toujours…

La voix de Lucy se brisa sur ces derniers mots et elle ne put continuer, bien que cela lui faisait du bien de parler enfin à quelqu'un de ce qu'elle ressentait. De grosses larmes roulèrent en silence le long de ses joues. du coin de l'œil, elle vit Nausus tendre la main et recueillir délicatement un de ses larmes.

- Vous l'avez aimé, n'est-ce pas, ma Reine ? murmura-t-il doucement.

Lucy ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher légèrement la tête. Oui. Oui, elle l'avait aimé. Malgré leurs différences, malgré tout, elle l'avait aimé. Chastement. Et jamais personne, pas même lui, ne l'avait su.

- Je donnerais tout pour le revoir une dernière fois, avoua-t-elle, émue, souriante malgré ses larmes. Pour retourner dans sa petite maison si confortable, pour boire un thé avec lui en parlant près de feu et je donnerais tout pour qu'il me joue à nouveau la chanson qu'il m'a jouée ce soir là…. Je me souviens, il… il me regardait… Son regard était si intense ! Et tandis qu'il jouait, je voyais des faunes danser dans les flammes… C'est tellement… C'était si….

Lucy soupira. Rien n'aurai su décrire la magie de cet instant. D'une main, elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- Je dois vous embêter avec mes histoires, plaisanta-t-elle en riant nerveusement.

- Souhaiteriez-vous l'entendre à nouveau ? demanda brusquement Nausus.

- Pardon ?

L'air qu'il vous avait joué cette nuit là… Voulez-vous l'entendre à nouveau ?

Bouleversée, Lucy le vit sortir de son habit une jolie petite flûte, semblable à celle que possédait Tumnus. Etait-ce possible que Nausus et lui se ressemblent autant ? Sa gorge se serra et elle fut d'abord tentée de refuser. Egoïstement elle ne voulait partager ce moment avec personne. Mais il lui avait tellement manqué ! Et dans un recoin de son esprit, la jeune fille se dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'adieu plus approprié. Il s'étaient rencontrés sur cet air. C'est sur cet air qu'ils se quitteraient. La boucle serait bouclée.

- Oui… souffla-t-elle alors à Nausus. Oui j'aimerais beaucoup…

Afin de prendre ses aises, Lucy s'assit à même le sol, entre deux tonneaux, tandis que Nausus fit de même, en repliant les jambes sous lui, de cette manière si caractéristique aux faunes. Le regard de Nausus accrocha celui de la jeune Reine, comme s'il attendait son consentement avant de commencer. Incapable de parler, Lucy se contenta d'un petit signe de tête. Toujours sans la quitter des yeux, il commença alors à jouer et la jeune fille dut retenir un violent sanglot. Cela faisait si longtemps ! Et comme au premier jour, la musique l'envoûtait. Comme au premier jour, deux yeux bleus restaient fixés sur elle.

Lucy appuya sa tête contre les tonneaux et ferma les yeux. Elle était si bien ! Les notes mystérieuses et ensorcelantes la ramenèrent dans la demeure de Tumnus, le soir de leur première rencontre. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son feu, l'odeur du thé et le moelleux du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise. Elle revoyait son faune bien-aimé jouer pour elle, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Elle aurait voulu se lever, se jeter dans ses bras, le serrer contre elle et ne plus jamais le quitter. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Au lieu de cela, elle se contenta de le regarder jouer, détaillant chaque partie de son visage, écoutant chaque note de la mélodie, comme pour les graver à jamais dans sa mémoire. Des faunes dansaient dans le feu, comme la première fois…

La musique dura un long moment puis s'arrêta. Lucy en aurait crié de désespoir. Elle savait ce que ça voulait dire. Dans son rêve – mais en était-ce bien un ? – elle vit Tumnus se lever et la regarder, intensément, en proie à une forte émotion.

- Lucy… l'entendit-elle murmurer, bien qu'il n'eut pas bougé les lèvres.

- Tumnus… répondit-elle de la même manière, tout en se levant elle aussi.

Elle vit le faune tendre la main vers elle puis s'arrêter, comme s'il ne pouvait aller au-delà d'une limite invisible. Lucy tendit alors sa propre main, le cœur battant, avec au cœur l'espoir fou de pouvoir toucher ses doigts une dernière fois. Mais soudain, avant d'avoir pu y arriver, la silhouette du faune devint floue.

- Non… gémit Lucy en pleurant doucement. Ne me laisse pas…

Mais Tumnus se contentait de la regarder et, en souriant, il porta la main qu'il avait tendue vers elle à son cœur. Une sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Lucy qui imita son geste tandis qu'elle voyait son ami disparaître…

- Adieu Tumnus…

Le faune répondit par un sourire et Lucy eut le temps d'apercevoir le petit signe de la main qu'il lui fit avant de disparaître totalement. Le désespoir n'eut pas le temps de la submerger à nouveau. A peine la silhouette de Tumnus s'était-elle évanouie que les ténèbres engloutirent la jeune Reine, qui sombra dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves.

**ooo**

Sur le pont, près de la jeune fille endormie, Nausus la regardait en soupirant, à la fois triste de ce qu'elle avait vécu et heureux d'avoir pu faire quelque chose pour elle.

- Que se passe-t-il Nausus ? demanda alors une voix.

Le faune se retourna, s'inclina et montra Lucy d'un signe de tête.

Et ce fut finalement le roi Caspian, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres, qui ramena Lucy dans sa cabine.


End file.
